LOcker Room Fun
by Kakashi'sGurl99
Summary: When Sakura comes to school early to work out in the school's gym before school, her morning takes an unexspected turn when she finds an unexspected visiter in the lady's locker room**Lemon/Oneshot**


**A KakaSaku~~When Sakura comes to school early to practice some Basketball in the schools gym, there is an unexpected experience with the hot and sexy science teacher, Mr. Hatake~~A different version of _A Night's Ride, _sort of like a sequel. Note this is a One shot and Lemon **

Sakura opened the heavy double doors that led into the gym and placed her bag down near the bleachers. She stripped off her coat and pulled off her sweat pants so that only her t-shirt and shorts were on. She spotted the basketball rack out like promised by the janitor and made her way to it. She grabbed the nicest and newest looking ball from the rack and made her way towards the nearest hoop.

Sakura started off with lay-ups on both sides, sprinting as hard as she could go towards the basket. By the end of that drill sweat was pouring from her body like water from a drain. Next Sakura took some shots from the foul line, making sure to get into her usual rhythm and sinking as many shots and possible. She then continued on to outside shots and shooting around working on her shot.

Sakura was hot and sweaty at the end of her personal practice and grabbed her bag and headed towards the girls locker room for a shower before school started today. When she opened the double doors that led to the locker room she was startled by the sound of one of the showers alreading running. She walked into the locker room cautiously and peeked around the corner and upon what she viewed her mouth went dry. From the corner of the locker room entrance wall she saw her science teacher showering himself, his glorious naked body gleamed as the steamy water caressed his body. She watched as Mr. Hatake washed the last of shampoo out of his silver hair, his eyes closed and shaft fully exposed. Sakura was confused on why he was in the lady's locker room showering instead of being in the men's locker room.

Before Sakura could draw back out of view from Kakashi, he had turned off the running water and turned to spot Sakura kneeling and staring at him. Kakashi just stood there startled that Sakura was watching him, but he didn't move to cover himself. Sakura instantly stood and covered her eyes, she felt the red heat rise into her cheeks as she felt his eyes upon her. She cleared her throat embarrassed, " Uh, im sorry, I didn't realize someone was in here."

When Kakashi didn't answer her for awhile she removed her hand slightly and peeked towards him to only she him striding over to where she stood, a lone towel cover his lower body. "Im sorry, the men's locker room was locked, I didn't account on anyone being here early today," he said and oddly enough smiled at her. Sakura couldn't help herself and glanced down at the towel and was stunned to see his erect shaft through the towel. "So you have me completely naked, what do you have in mind?" she heard Kakashi coo into her ear, hot seduction lacing around each word as he spoke them. She was shocked by his question and she looked up at him towering over, but could only glance at the wickedly, sexy grin on his face before his lips crushed hers.

Kakashi's kiss was rough and passionate, his tongue prodded at her lips and waited for approval from her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth and tasted her. Kakashi gently pushed Sakura's back against the wall and pressed his body against hers, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck and kissed her softly.

Sakura gave a little whine of hesitation and spoke breathlessly, " I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

" I've watched you in my class for awhile, this may be my only opening to get you like this, I've waited and wanted this for a long time," Kakashi said against her neck huskily. His teeth gently scrapped against her hot skin.

Sakura moaned and pressed her lower body to his gently, she felt the full length of him and gasped softly at his full erection. Her hands slid from his shoulders and over his chest, feeling the muscles of his sculpted chest and abs, her hot core becoming wet as her excitement grew deep within her.

Kakashi drew away momentarily and tugged at her shirt and pulled it up over her head and unclasped her bra clasp and let the fabric fall from her chest. He bent his head low and took a soft nipple into his mouth and sucked gently on the tiny bud as it grew hard in his mouth. His teeth gently pressed on the bud evoking a moan from Sakura as she wrapped a fist into his wet hair. His hands went to her buttock and squeezed gently. His hands found the tip of her shorts waistband and tugged on them, pulling them and her underwear passed her knees to her ankles. Kakashi left hot wet kisses as he trailed from her breast, down her belly and found her hot wet bud

Sakura could feel Kakashi's hot breath against her most intimate part of her body. She felt herself start panic as thoughts of what he intended to do raced through her head, "Wait, I don't think this should happen." She heard him chuckle softly, his breath exciting her wet core. Her hands fisted in his wet hair as his mouth met with her in the most intimate way.

Kakashi's tongue prodded her gently, kissing Sakura in the most outrageous way. He raised his hand and twisted her bud and felt himself grow even more excited as she groaned in the most exquisite pleasure. Her lower body arched towards him, asking him for more. He intended on giving her more.

Sakura felt Kakashi slip a finger into her and then another, stretching and stroking her sensitive body. Her body felt more on edge then it has ever felt before. She was baffled at how she could trust this man in the most intimate way. Her body ached with pleasure and she felt so close to the edge, she needed him in her now. "Please Kakashi, _hurry,"_

Kakashi raised and stood in front of her as she panted before him, his hand released the towels hold over his lower body and let the towel hit the floor. Sakura pulled him to her, her hand finding its was around his swollen shaft. She grasped it gently making Kakashi suck in a sharp breath as she rubbed him gently. Kakashi grabbed her buttock and raised her off her feet, his mouth finding hers again. He pressed her back against the wall and held her up as he positioned himself to enter her tight body. Kakashi thrust the full length of himself into her wet core, Sakura gasped as she felt herself being filled to a glorious full amount. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and tightened her legs around him.

Kakashi's hips rocked hard and fast as he pumped himself in and out of her, pumping harder with each thrust. He groaned with each thrust of his body, her wet pussy rubbing his shaft completely. He could hear the mix of her and his own groans around him as he moved fast. Kakashi felt his swollen cock throb in pleasure. Sakura let out a shriek as her release rocked through her body, Kakashi followed her release with his own release, letting his body fall into a river of pleasure, and then there was only panting.

Mr. Hatake stood in front of his class, and scanned the room looking for her eyes on him. Sure enough they were on him, watching him as he stood firm and tall. He gave wicked grin and asked, " So how was your morning today, Miss. Hanuro?"

Sakura just smiled and answered, "Great."


End file.
